


What To Expect When You Find Out You Are Expecting What You've Always Wanted, But Couldn't Hope For: Part II

by truelyesoteric



Series: Safe Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, So much schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home. He's a little cagey.</p>
<p>Basically a [redacted for spoilers] times that Derek found out and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When You Find Out You Are Expecting What You've Always Wanted, But Couldn't Hope For: Part II

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the second, it's a little arc within the story, between the BIG stories. Others to come as the story unfolds)
> 
> See the notes at the end for the important info.

Stiles came into the house and toed off his shoes.

He put his bag down on the kitchen block and looked around. The house was quiet.

Derek came through the doorway from his study; He was wearing his glasses and had a pen behind his ear. Stiles just stared at him.

“I thought you got over my accountant look,” Derek said raising an eyebrow.

Stiles shook himself. “A guy who has lots of zeros in his bank account, who makes those zeroes multiply like horny rabbits, which gives us a gorgeous house and fast cars? How can I ever get over that?”

Derek snorted and took off his glasses. “Just think if I had won the game of rock scissor and paper with Laura, I would have taken real estate law at the community college instead of accounting. The things I did to keep the family business in the family.”

“Good thing you have a tell and Laura took the property and let you have the money,” Stiles replied. “My own personal accountant is so much more sexy than real estate lawyer.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose. “I have a tell for rock, paper, scissors? Is that even possible?”

Stiles shrugged and his face got serious. “Most definitely, unfortunately, you don’t have tells for many other things.”

Derek watched Stiles go for a glass and get some water. Stiles didn’t look at him when he returned.

“Your dad came by and took Henry,” Derek said after the silence had gone on far too long.

Stiles turned around and generally looked anywhere besides at Derek.

“He said that you wanted to talk to me,” Derek prodded.

Stiles finally looked up at him. “I’m not dumping you.”

There was a hitch to the side of Derek’s mouth. “I figured. My breakups involve fire, the world ending, death, or a combination of all those. Or unexpected pregnancy and that doesn’t seem likely.”

Stiles looked down at his glass of water again.

“You are doing a good job of making me nervous though,” Derek said.

Stiles inhaled deeply and then muttered. “Fuck me, I wish you had more tells.”

Stiles reached into his bag and pulled out a little blue box with white ribbon and placed it on the counter. 

Derek just looked at it.

Stiles nudged it closer to Derek. “Ten years ago I nearly cut off your arm to save your life.”

“We’re doing an anniversary tonight?” Derek said picking up the bock and looking at it.

“Of sorts,” Stiles said. “Open it, see if I guessed right.”

Derek looked at him. “Are you proposing?”

“Of sorts,” Stiles said cryptically. “Just open the box.”

“I hate surprises,” Derek told him, but opened the box anyway. 

Inside the box was a silver rattle. Derek looked at it for a second and then looked up at Stiles for answers.

“You’ve never mentioned children again,” Stiles said, putting the cup down and wringing his hands. “After our first conversation, over the last year and a half you’ve never talked about more. I get the hesitation, we’ve had to get used to a lot of change, I told you not right away and all that. We had a bit of drama and we needed time, I mean it is us, we weren’t really predicted to be stable. It was good not to mention it. We had to figure us out.”

Derek looked up at him and picked up the rattle.

“We’ve figured us out,” Stiles said. “We’re good, we’re so good. We’ve figured out life and Henry isn’t getting any younger.”

Derek was completely still.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked straight at Derek. “I think Henry would make a great big brother.”

Derek eyebrows shot up.

Stiles snapped to action, he took a folder out of his bag.

“I did some leg work,” Stiles rushed on. “There is a clinic here in town. I went there and they have my stuff. I talked to Hannah, you saved her life and she lives on the edge of your property, she said that she would do it. I mean it isn’t like a guilt gift or anything, we talked about it. She just said that she couldn’t be the egg donor. There is that whole thing about the fact that she would be tied to you and the pack and she likes being an Omega. She doesn’t want to settle. So I talked to Cora, she will donate an egg for a little Stilinski-Hale hybrid.”

“You asked Cora?” Derek asked, voice even.

Stiles shrugged.

“Before me?” Derek asked.

“I wanted to set it up,” Stiles defended. “I wanted you to know that I want it, I want a family. I want Henry to have a brother and it isn’t like it can just happen, so I did the leg work and …”

Derek rounded the kitchen block and pushed Stiles into it with his mouth. Derek’s hands were pulling him flush as he kissed the life out of him.

“Oh good,” Stiles said, trying to burrow more into Derek. “I read that one right.”

Derek pulled away and rested his forehead against Stiles’s. “I was worried that you wouldn’t want to, not after actually having one.”

Stiles’s hand curled into Derek’s hips.

“I thought that I would be bad at it,” Stiles said. “I thought that there was something that I was missing and that I would suck at it. I mean I kept him alive for that week, but I didn’t know how I would do as everyday. I didn’t know if I was going to be a good parent. It was touch and go for a bit when he started crawling and then walking, I mean I thought that I had lost him a few times, that kid is Houdini, but he’s indestructible and I don’t think I’m going to kill him. Besides you’re pretty much the best father that the town, and quite possibly the world, has ever known.”

“But a family is more than kids,” Derek said, stubble rasping along Stiles’s neck. “We don’t have to have more kids to have one.”

Stiles stretched out his neck. “We’re seriously having this conversation when you’re doing that.”

Derek growled and Stiles pushed him away.

“No offense,” Stiles said, holding out his arm. “Just let me say this and then I will beg you to do exactly what you were doing.”

Derek waved his hand for Stiles to continue.

Stiles grinned at him. “You make this hard.”

“That was the point,” Derek told him. “Say your piece so I can make it really hard.”

Stiles opened his mouth to retort and instead took a deep breath.

“This is probably why we don’t have serious conversations,” Stiles started. “I have a speech and you are listening to it.”

Derek nodded with seriousness, but there was mockery in his eyes.

“I didn’t know if I could do it,” Stiles began. “I mean for the first year it was like we ere playing house, it didn’t seem real that I was a grown up. I mean, I knew I loved you, but it didn’t feel like forever, it was just too good to be true.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “So you were on some kind of pink cloud?”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Then what happened?” Derek prodded.

“You built the tree house for Henry,” Stiles said. “I was sitting out on the porch, drinking coffee, and you’re there with the band saw and hammer, without a shirt and thank you for that. Please do as much manual labor as possible. But anyway, I’m sitting there just watching you and the kid comes up, toddling on his little legs, I pick him up and put down my coffee and walk across to you. You looked up at me, sawdust in your hair and you smiled. We had a million moments like that, but that is when it hit me.”

“I remember you running away from me,” Derek grinned.

“You were pretty rank,” Stiles laughed. “All sweaty, also I didn’t think that humping you in front of our son would win us any parenting awards.”

Derek bit back a grin.

“So that was the moment I knew,” Stiles said. “That was the moment that it turned from this puppy love thing to something where I knew that this was family and this was home. I have been waiting over six months for you to bring up kids again, but you haven’t, so I am doing it. I am bringing it up now.”

Derek leaned against the kitchen block and leaned back. He was smiling, knowing that this was going to happen, but he wanted to make sure Stiles got all of his speech out. “You don’t have to have a kid just because I want one.”

“I’m not,” Stiles replied. “I’m doing this because Henry should have a brother, because my dad would love another one, because we have room in our house and our lives for another kid.”

Derek was looking at him with a small smile. 

“I asked my dad why he only had me once,” Stiles barreled on. “He told me, you have the kids you are supposed to have. The stars didn’t align for a sibling for me, but it looks like the stars are all aligned, if we want to, all we do is say yes and see what happens.”

Derek tilted his head.

“And I love you,” Stiles said. “Which is basically where it all starts, which basically is all of it. Between things trying to kill us and interpack politics, we have this absolutely fucking beautiful life. We have room in our lives for more.”

The look on Derek’s face was light and full of sunshine, it was something that rarely came out. Any other words that Stiles had he instantly forgot, because Derek was smiling at him like that. He had done that. He had made Derek this happy with something that they both wanted.

Derek moved forward and kissed Stiles. “Yes. To everything.”

Stiles was already pulling up the hem of Derek’s shirt. “Dad will be bringing Henry home in two hours.”

Derek laughed and helped Stiles remove his own shirt. “Always the romantic.”

Stiles was removing his shirt. “You know I’m not going to get pregnant this way.”

Derek pressed Stiles up against the counter, their naked torsos flush. “I was thinking we see about me.”

Stiles froze. “I really want a quip about the impossibility of all that, but-“ Derek moved to Stiles’s neck, a quiet growl in his throat. “God yes, please yes, why are you still wearing clothes.”

Derek moved to Stiles’s mouth. “Still too much talking.”

Stiles still talked after Derek took off their pants, but most of it was intelligible.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you know all the information you need to know for SEQUEL. The sequel is coming out next. The time stamps are just to tide you over.
> 
> Sorry its taken so long, both beta and I have been doing RL, put money in the bank account to pay for bills and interwebs. It will be here soon.
> 
> But if you love Lydia and Stiles braining through and being awesome, well you'll love what is next.


End file.
